Lucy Casate Conmigo
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: Lucy cansada de las deudas de su padre conoce en un accidente de auto a Natsu un rockero de esencia pura divertida e infantil con quien entabla una buena amistad, sin embargo el egoísta de su padre la ha comprometido con el hijo de un amigo, fingira con Natsu un matrimonio por un acuerdo pasara 100 días con los dos chicos y elegir uno al final ¿A quién elegirá? [Pausada]


_**Hola a todos, antes de que maten, les aclarare, resulta que mi amiga bueno... perdi una apuesta así que eh adaptado su dorama favorito a Nalu... ya que como vio FT y se enamoró del Nalu y yo perdí la apuesta TwT**_

 ** _Así que Angye 2 espero que te guste y que me dejes de amenazar con el lápiz..._**

 ** _Angye: AL fin lo subes me alegro, ahora tendre mi dorama con Nalu..._**

 ** _TwT eres mala los mortales acabrán conmigo porque subí otro fic._**

 ** _Angye: Mortales como lo dice Kaede... más les vale no hacerle nada porque (saca un hacha) los buscaré, los encontraré y los casare y créanme no les gustará estar con una chica que tiene un aguja y..._**

 ** _Waaaa ya entendimos Angye deja eso por favor TwT, solo disfruten el fic vale ^^_**

 ** _Los personajes no son míos son de Hrio Mashima-Troll_**

 ** _La historia no es mía es una adaptación del dorama, Mary stayed out all night (Mary me marry)_**

 ** _~Neko empieza la historia~_**

* * *

 _"Pensamientos"_

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...- una chica de cabello rubio sentada en el piso, en un cuarto vació cuenta mientras cierra los ojos-Seis, siete, ocho, nueve Díez.- abre los ojos y sonríe.

-Bien, teníamos muchas cosas, así que hay más espacio.- diciendo esto sus ojos color chocolate miran su celular-Aunque llegaron muy temprano... manos a la obra, hay que sacar lo que escondí.-diciendo esto la chica de cabello rubio empieza a sacar las cosas de su mochila, un topper de comida, ropa, una manta y la mini-televisión que había escondido.

-Lucy que gran suerte tienes.- susurro comiendo y viendo la tele, suspiró rendida-No tiene mamá, tú padre es un vago y se la pasa metiéndote en problemas... ¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá comido ya?-se preguntaba raspando lo que quedaba de comida, sonrió y se levantó-No es hora de ponerme triste, hay que ser positiva... creo que es hora de ir al trabajo.-

Se cambió de ropa y peinó, preguntándose cómo había llegado a ese extremo de que ahora su departamento se encontraba vació, o si al recordarlo su cara se entristeció, después de la muerte de su amada madre, su padre no conseguía trabajo, así que empezó a pedir préstamos y más préstamos a señores que no tenían buena reputación, ahora él era un prófugo de estos hombres que lo querían vivó para pagarles, o muerto si no les pagaba, suspiro rendida.

-Mi padre es un desobligado.- miró la tele en donde una hermosa señorita sonreía-Oh, esta novela me gusta... Ah Yukino es tan hermosa, me encanta... demonios debo ir a trabajar.- grito apagando la televisión y salió de su casa, el invierno se acercaba así que se tapó bien.

-Oh, señorita ya se va.- una mujer de cabello gris le habló, Lucy se inclinó.

-Buenas tardes...-

-Vi que vinieron los del empeño, querida debes estarla pasando mal.- dijo la señora con cierta tristeza, Lucy sonrió.

-No es nada, no es como si me hiciera eso sufrir.-

-Pero una linda señorita como tú debería estudiar, mira que salirte de la universidad fue algo malo.-

-Sabe que mi padre, bueno el...- Lucy se rasco la cabeza avergonzada, la señora asintió.

-Mejor vete ya se te hará tarde, no se te olvide lo de la renta de este mes.-

-Claro...- Lucy salió corriendo, debía ir de inmediato a su trabajo o su jefe se molestaría por llegar tarde.

...

...

-¿Qué, qué?- grito la rubia desde el baño, se tapó la boca mirando a la puerta-Papá que has hecho... Papá esos hombres no son buenos, cómo pudiste hacer eso... ¡Papá cuando dejarás de ser necio!-

 _-Lucy, no abras la puerta cuando regreses... esos hombres irán a buscarme.-_

-Papá...hoy en la mañana nos quitaron los muebles todos... ¡Acaso no entiendes!-

 _-No me grite... soy tú padre... demonios me vieron... Lucy ten cuidado... diablos.-_

La llamada se cortó, Lucy miró su celular.

-Papá, ¡Papá!- suspiro y trato de marcarle de nuevo pero este no contesto, se agarró del lavabo suspirando- Dios protégelo de su propio error.-

-Lucy, que pasa.- una chica entró al baño-¿Tu padre de nuevo?-

-Sí, esta vez no sé qué será de él...-

-Lucy, no se estresé, tu padre es un adulto debe hacerse cargo de sus cosas.-

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo mi padre, no es malo...solo que no hizo una buena elección de su vida.- Lucy se miró al espejo-No es lo mismo desde que mamá se fue.-

Las dos chicas miraron a Lucy en eso el celular de esta sonó.

-Hola, Cana... no casi termino de trabajar... ¡eh! Jugar... no tengo dinero para esto...- Lucy abrió enormes los ojos-¿Qué tú estás que?-

...

...

-Jude, más vale que nos pagues.- dijo el hombre arrinconando al rubio-Nuestro jefe está harto...-

-Denme más tiempo.- pidió el hombre los sujetos rieron.

-Se acabó el tiempo.- dijo uno de estos golpeándole el estómago-Y nos dijeron que podíamos divertirnos contigo.-

-No...-

Los dos hombres empezaron a patear y golpear al hombre que solo se tapó con sus manos tiradas en el piso.

Pero estos no siguieron pues unos hombres de traje negro se acercaron y los empujaron alejándolos del rubio, este alzo la vista observando como los hombres eran golpeados por los de traje, se sostuvo con sus brazos, los tipos que lo golpeaban salieron corriendo, este miró a los de traje negro... una tercera persona apareció sonriéndole.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos... Jude.- el hombre se acercó a este teniéndole la mano, el rubio sonrió.

-Eres tú, amigo...-

...

...

-Caí de nuevo en tú trampa...- susurro Lucy mirando a Cana, está río-No es gracioso.-

-no te miento, estoy ebria no puedo manejar sabes.- la castaña sonrió, suspiro-Toma.-

Lucy tomó el dinero-Me pagas.-

-Por ser esta noche mi chofer.-

-Bien... ya que es así... ¿A dónde vamos Cana?-pregunto Lucy animada, la castaña sonrió.

-Al mejor club de la ciudad.-

-Bien aquí vamos.- grito Lucy acelerando, pasando por varias calles, llegando al corazón de la ciudad, varias personas se amontonaban bajando la velocidad-Hay muchas personas, solo hay tiendas de café... ¿Dónde hay un club?-

-Ya casi es de madrugada...Lucy.-se quejó Levy.

-Lucy debes tener cuidado.-

-¿Adónde vamos?- pregunto Erza, Lucy las miró.

-No lo sé, esto tampoco se planeó, no se preocupen ya verán que encontraremos algo.-dijo Cana sonriendo.

-Yo lo dudo.- susurro Lucy.

-¡Lucy cuidado!- grito Cana, Lucy freno tirando a un hombre, alzo la vista.

-¿Le pegue ah alguien?-susurro Lucy, las tres salieron del auto preocupadas, Lucy se acercó al chico, era un chico, vestía ropa extraña.

-Lo siento, ¿Esta bien?-pregunto Lucy alarmada, el chico empezó a moverse-¿Esta bien?-

-No está muerto.- grito Cana alegre, Levy le golpeo con el codo...

-Disculpe en serió.- Lucy movió al chico, este traía un suéter de cuero negro-Oiga.-

El chico se atranco con sus manos.

-¡Ah!- de quejo, Lucy se alarmo, el chico volteó a verla, era un chico peli rosa y de ojos jade, ¿Qué color de cabello es ese? Pensó Lucy mientras sus ojos se encontraban, el chico pelo rosa alzo una ceja y vio su mano.

-Está herido.-

-Estoy bien.- se quejó este parándose y lamiendo su mano, Lucy lo ayudo.

-Lo siento, en serió está bien.- Lucy volvió a preguntar, el peli rosa hizo una mueca.

-Que si.- dijo este empezando a caminar poniéndose los audífonos, Lucy lo miró, sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

-¿Lucy que pasa?-pregunto alarmada Levy revisando a su amiga-¿Estas bien?-

-El chico está bien al parecer.- dijo Erza mirando al peli rosa-Que color de cabello es ese.-

-Yo digo lo mismo pero el chico dijo que estaba bien.-Lucy se sacudió las manos.

-Uh no está mal.- dijo Levy el peli rosa volteó mirándolas, Cana lo observo y abrió la boca.

-Está mirando la matricula... la está mirando... es un estafador.- dijo está alarmada-Ahora sacará dinero de nosotras.-

-¡Que!-Lucy se asustó mordiendo su mano.

-Pero Lucy iba manejando.- Cana miró a la rubia.

-Significa que deberé pagar la multa.

-Si.-

-Lucy ¿Qué vas hacer?-Levy se asustó, Lucy miró a donde se había ido el peli rosa, corriendo hacia él.

-Oiga, espere.- tratando de alcanzar al chico, pero este tenía tapada las orejas, Lucy trataba de alcanzarlo pero por la gente no podía, corrió y corrió, llegando a un callejón agitada se agarró de un muro-¿Dónde está?-

Susurro, observo una puerta y unos chicos entrando en ella, entró y el ruido se hizo presente, se tapó las orejas y el escenario se ilumino, mucha gente empezó a gritar más la chicas, Lucy se coló entre la multitud, observando al chico peli rosa de hace un momento en el escenario con una guitarra.

-El estafador.- grito, el peli rosa agarro el micrófono y empezó a cantar.

 _like crazy just run, run, run, run._

 _Come on, please go to the bus stop._

 _My heart pounding, pounding, pounding, pounding boom boom._

 _I think you hear a hurricane like turning on._

 _Jump, jump, just jump to the big blue sky._

 _Distance to the quick, fast runs fast._

 _You and I begin._

 _Let's do our curly hair._

 _dreams imprison me. (I'm going crazy)_

 _The scent of jasmine cause me stress._

 _I want to be free!_

 _That dream of paradise oh ~_

 _I run to my friend._

 _Do not think only of running oh ~ dream I'm the dark._

Lucy miraba embobada al escenario-Al menos se ve bien, si puede parase así.-el chico se movía por el escenario, iluminado por las luces, se veía bien, Lucy saco su celular y sacó una foto-Bien...-

-Levy.- grito al contestar su teléfono-¡Eh! Hay mucho ruido...- grito-Bien, lo haré.- colgó e intentó salir chocando con una chica-Lo siento.- se disculpó la chica volvió a mirar al escenario, la rubia la miró.

-Usted no es la actriz Juvia.- grito, la chica la miró y se agarró más la gorra saliendo de la multitud, Lucy se quedó confundida, se tapó los oídos-Ay mucho ruido.-

AL final del concierto Lucy se quedó afuera esperando al chico, este salió del local, las chicas que estaban igual ahí empezaron a gritar, el peli rosa sonrió y recibió sus regalos.

-N

-Disculpe...wa- Lucy fue empujada por las otras chicas, quedando en el paso del chico, el peli rosa la miró con una sonrisa-Disculpe... ¿Se acuerda de mí?-el chico la miró detenidamente.

-Sora... Elisa... oh Erika.-

-Eh.-Lucy susurro mientras este la abrazaba, las demás gritaron, el chico sonrió y se alejó de ella, Lucy lo miró irse rodeado de todas las chicas.

-Mujeriego... espera.- se giró-El trato.-

...

...

Lucy observaba desde uno de los pilares al chico que estaba con una mujer, muy hermosa, bien vestida.

-"Ese chico debe tener muchas novias, se ve que es muy confiado... y no se deja engañar, debo hacer un buen trato con él para que no me quite dinero"-

-Toma estamos a mano.- la mujer pelinegra miró al peli rosa que solo tomó su cerveza-Acuérdate de que firmaste el contrato amor.-

-¿Cuándo me dejarás libre?-pregunto el chico molesto, la mujer sonrió burlonamente.

-Nunca, firmaste el contrato, la mitad de tus ganancias son mías, mientras tú cantas y actúas en los contratos que haga, ¿No quieres ser una súper estrella?-

El peli rosa le lanzo un sobre, la pelinegra lo agarró y vio el dinero.

-¿Crees que con eso me te liberarás de mí?-

-No me importa, solo vete...déjame solo.- el chico tomó de su bebida, la mujer sonrió y se levantó.

-Bien, quería invitarte un trago, pero veo que quieres estar solo, paga el mío... adiós cariño.- la mujer salió del local, el peli rosa agacho la cabeza rendido, Lucy se sentó enfrente de él, el peli rosa la vio confundido.

-Hola, soy tú fan, ¿Podrías darme tú autógrafo?-Lucy le extendió una papel con un plumón, el peli rosa suspiro y tomó la hoja y el plumón empezando hacer su firma en grande, Lucy lo miró asustada, el chico le entrego el papel-Oh, es muy grande.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo harías más pequeño...- dijo Lucy entregando otro papel y señalando el lugar, el peli rosa volvió a firmar, al terminar entrego la hoja, Lucy sonrió, este la iba abrazar, Lucy puso sus manos enfrente.

-No, no necesito el ser trato preferencial.- dijo este parándose de la silla, se inclinó-Gracias, muchas gracias.-

Diciendo esto salió del local, el peli rosa agarro su vaso pero se quedó inmóvil, miró a la salida y siguió a la chica.

Lucy se sentó en una banca y empezó a escribir en la hoja.

-Declaración personal...yo en mis facultades mentales, declaro que ese pequeño, pequeño accidente... no hicieron huida.- susurraba Lucy lo que escribía, el chico la miraba desde arriba y le quitó la hoja-¿Qué?-

-Eso debería decir yo...que es esto-pregunto el peli rosa, Lucy le intento quitar la hoja, él chico la alzo evitando que se la quitará, y rompiéndola, Lucy se quedó pasmada, el peli rosa tiró los pedazos de papel y siguió con su camino.

-No puedes hacer eso, espera.- grito alcanzándolo.

...

...

-Por eso...necesito su firma, ya que usted está bien, no sufrió herida alguna.-Lucy termino de explicar, estaba con el chico en un local de comida, el chico se sirvió más sake y miró a la chica-Lo hará.-

-No firmaré nada.- susurro el chico tomando de su copa-Jamás volveré a firmar nada sin leer.-

-Usted... ¿Ha sido estafado?-pegunto Lucy, el chico asintió-Por eso no confía.-

-Eres una niña lista, por eso no firmaré.-

-Debe ser difícil, yo igual crecí así... usted no debe confiar en nadie, yo no confió en nadie.-grito Lucy.

-Tampoco confíes en tú familia, todos te mienten.- susurro el peli rosa.

-Pero esto es diferente por eso...- susurro Lucy el peli rosa la miró y sonrió.

-Eres graciosa, deja de llamarme de usted quieres, háblame informalmente.-

-No puedo... hablarle así a la gente con la que no estoy cómoda.- explico Lucy, el chico hizo una mueca y se sirvió más sake-¿Firmarás?-

-No...toma un trago.- este le acerco la botella a su vaso.

-No... no soy buena bebiendo...- Lucy se detuvo-"Si le sigo la corriente, quizás se emborrache y firme"-Lucy miró al peli rosa que estaba molesto, estiró su vaso-Bien un trago.-

Este le sirvió el trago, Lucy lo llevo a su bosa haciendo la finta de que lo tomaba pero lo estaba vaciando.

-No lo tires.- susurro el peli rosa, Lucy se detuvo.

-Lo vio.-

-Si...te toca doble.-

-Pero...bien.- Lucy dejo que le sirviera más y se lo tomo de golpe, el peli rosa río por la cara de esta, y entre copa, y copa, y otra copa los dos salieron borrachos a la calle.

-My bus, my bus... ¿Por qué mi canción se llama My buss?- grito el peli rosa quien agarraba la mano de la rubia, quien iba ladeándose.

-Suélteme.- grito Lucy estirando el papel-Firme...declaración personal...ah me siento fatal-

-En serio eres terca... pero segura y linda.- el peli rosa el tomo de las mejillas, Lucy se alejó.

-Basta... firme...-

-Ya deja eso...diviértete.-

-Por su culpa... me siento fatal, por mi casa, mi trabajo... solo quiero dormir, tuve un 'día fatal.-

-No es bueno tener un día fatal...- el peli rosa se abalanzo sobre ella, la rubia lo empujo.

-Esta persona está loca.- susurro agarrando su cabeza-Ay.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-eh...Lucy...-

-Lucy...Lucy...que raro nombre es como la canción Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.-susurro el peli rosa, Lucy apretó los dientes.

-Y eso me molesta, que tiene que recordármelo...usted debe tener un nombre raro.-

-Mi nombre...Natsu.- dijo el peli rosa ladeándose-Natsu te abrazará.-

-Mo, loco.- grito Lucy empujando al peli rosa-Acaso se la pasa abrazando a todas.-

-No, solo con las que me siento a gusto.-susurro este empezando a caminar, Lucy cerro los ojos suspirando.

-Este chico despreocupado... eh.- al abrir los ojos el peli rosa ya no estaba-Oiga, usted... donde esta...ay... sabe que... me rindo, no quiero la declaración... no ya no.- diciendo esto se dio la vuelta entrándose con el peli rosa que sostenía una lechuga y estaba sonriendo-¿Qué es esto?-

-Para ti.-dijo este, Lucy agarro la lechuga, Natsu vio que en su flequillo tenía una cicatriz, este la toco con su dedo, Lucy se tapó con su mano-No mire.-

-Una cicatriz, ¿Por eso usas el flequillo?-

-No es eso, solo es mi estilo, no me importa que me miren con la cicatriz.- dijo está acomodando el flequillo, Natsu le quito la mano y sonrió.

-Esa cicatriz es bonita... se parece al del mago, Potter Harry.-

-Que hay con Harry Potter.-susurro Lucy, Natsu se acercó a ella y beso la cicatriz, Lucy lo miró sorprendida, este se alejó de ella caminando a un callejón, Lucy se tocó su cicatriz y sonrió-Parece un espíritu libre... un gato.-

Miró a donde se había ido el chico, y vio que había caído en la pared del callejón estaba recargado con los ojos cerrados, Lucy se acercó a él y se incoó.

-Oiga despierte, no vive en las calles.- Lucy lo movió del hombro-Si se duerme en un lugar como este, su boca se torcerá.-pero el chico no abrió los ojos, Lucy suspiro y se sentó a lado de este.

-Mi siento mal, estoy cansada.- susurro mientras sus ojos se cerraban-Como un día puede parecer a tres días seguidos.- diciendo esto último se quedó dormida en el hombro de Natsu.

...

...

Lucy se despertó, su cabeza le dolía por la resaca, miró estaba en su casa.

-Cómo llegue a mi casa.- susurro mirando su alrededor-¿Qué es eso?- tomó una cosa verde y lo tiró-¿Qué hago con una lechuga?-

Miró a los alrededores y observo la funda de la guitarra de Natsu-No, me traje esto... dios, como un rockero puedo olvidarse de su guitarra...-miró su celular y se paró asustada-No, debería estar en el otro trabajo.- se olió la ropa-No huele mal, y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo de su casa, un bulto en la esquina de la pared se movió tirando las cobijas.

...

...

-No, es la tercera vez de esta semana.- la señora le grito Lucy se inclinó en modo de disculpa.-

-Lo siento en verdad.-

-Muchacha, ya no podemos aguantar esto...necesito que desocupes tú lugar.-

-Perdón.-

-Esta despedida.-

Lucy agacho la mirada y fue a recoger sus cosas, reprimió los nervios y salió de la empresa dirigiéndose a su casa.

...

...

El hombre pelinegro miraba la fotografía y sonrió al recordar el día anterior.

 _(-¡Oh! Silver Amigo mío.- el rubio grito al abrazar a su viejo amigo, el hombre devolvió el abrazo-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-_

 _-Muy bien, Jude te ves falta, lo siento.- el hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros agrego con voz preocupada-Todo va bien.-_

 _-No, tengo deudas, y por mi culpa mi linda Lucy está sufriendo.- Jude empezó a llorar, miró a la tumba de su difunta esposa, una fotografía estaba en la lápida de esta-Lucy la ha tenido muy mal.-_

 _-La pequeña Lucy, ¿Debe ser una señorita muy bonita?- agrego el peli-negro, el rubio sonrió y sacando su cartera, el pelinegro sostuvo la foto y se quedó impresionado-Layla.-_

 _-Sí, se parece demasiado, sacando la belleza de su madre...-Jude suspiro con tristeza-Solo quiero que ella tenga un buen esposo que la quiera, y que no sea tan pobre, que le de la vida que ella se merece... al tener un padre fracasado como yo, ella merece lo mejor.-_

 _-Tienes razón... esta chica no merece tener una vida como esta.- el oji-negro devolvió la foto-Jude hay algo que debo decirte.-_

 _-¿Dime?-el rubio miró a su amigo quien tenía una sonrisa.)_

-El señor Jude ha despertado.- le dijo una sirvienta, el hombre guardo la foto.

-Dígale que baje a desayunar, debo salir, lo veré mañana a las siete.-

-Si señor.- la mucama salió del comedor, el hombre tomo su reloj y salió de la mansión.

...

...

-No tiene lo que buscó.- el pelinegro cerro la carpeta de la actriz señalada, su asistente inclino la cabeza- Este drama debe ser perfecto, no necesito alguien así.-

-La actriz Jun Min es perfecta, ha estado en dramas famosos, y creo que es perfecta.-

-No lo es, la chica que buscó debe ser segura de sí misma, no necesito a una estrella que no tiene talento.- el chico empezó a buscar en más carpetas, deteniéndose en una de ellas, observo a la chica de cabello y ojos azules-Ella, la quiero a ella.-

-Director debe estar...-

-No, no bromeó ella es la chica que buscó para mi drama...-

-Juvia Loxar... esa actriz está envuelta en escandaló y...- el chico de ojos negros se puso de pie golpeando el escritorio-Como desee, la contactaré de inmediato.-

-Dile que deseo hablar con ella...- la puerta se abrió y un hombre de edad media entró, el chico pelinegro la miró eh inclino la cabeza- Padre.-

-Déjanos solo muchacho.- el hombre ordenó al asistente, el chico salió de la oficina dejando al director con su padre, el hombre se sentó-¿Cómo va lo del drama?-

-Bien, ahora eh escogido a mi actriz, el actor ya está listo... padre ¿A qué se debe tú visita?-pregunto el chico un poco nervioso, el hombre con sus penetrantes ojos negros saco una hoja y una pluma.

-para ser un hombre debe tener tres cosas para ser exitoso...debe tener ser inteligente para manejar los negocios, tener una carrera digno de manejar las acciones y el dinero... y ser parte de una familia, saber dirigirla y ser buen esposo y padre.-

El chico miró confundido al hombre-Padre.-

-Gray es hora de que contraigas matrimonio.-

El rubio se paró nervios-Yo no eh pensado aun en casarme, quiero ser exitoso.-

-Un hombre no es un verdadero hombre si no tiene estas tres cosas.- el pelinegro se paró del asiento- Eh escogido a una chica que es perfecta para ti...-

-Padre.-

-Si haces esto... prometo que te ayudaré en tú negocio.- a lo que dijo el hombre Gray lo miró-Sé que tú compañía no va bien... invertiré en tú nuevo drama, pero necesito que cumplas este trato.-

-Yo...-

-Quiero verte triunfar como un hombre de negocios, y un buen padre... cásate con esta chica...-

Gray miró a su padre y asintió-Entiendo, me casaré con ella padre... y me convertiré en lo que tú quieres un exitoso hombre de negocios.-

-Gray... no me falles.- el hombre se dirigió a la puerta- le llamaré a mi abogado para que te envía dinero, arreglaré la cita lo más pronto posible para que conozcas a la chica.- diciendo esto el hombre salió de la oficina, Gray suspiro rendido, su padre manejaba su vida a su antojo, pero necesitaba el dinero, la compañía no iba muy bien en esos momentos y si ese matrimonio lo sacaba de la quiebra lo haría, sin importar que pasará.

...

...

* * *

 ** _-Solo quiero que se vaya…-_**

 ** _-No te demandaré así que déjame en paz-_**

 ** _-Por eso mismo debes casarte-_**

 ** _-No me casaré con alguien a quien no amo-_**

 ** _-Un drama, está bien me convenció director.-_**

 ** _-Solo manténgase callada y no comente lo que sucedió.-_**

 ** _-Ese rico bastardo en serió que.-_**

 ** _-Nos volvimos a ver no es así…-_**

 ** _-Solo necesito buscar la manera de que mi padre me dejo con eso del matrimonio…-_**

 ** _-Lucy cásate y asunto arreglado.-_**

 ** _-¿Harías una boda falsa conmigo?-_**

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_

 _ **Nos vemos, Angye dejame de amenazar, este fic se actualizara cuando me lelgue inspiración, pero le daré más prioridad a mis otros fics así que no se preocupen esto solo era para que mi amiga no me matará :D las proximas actualizaciones serán Reviciendo el pasado y mi amante mi enemigo así que esperenlas.**_

 _ **sean felices y nos vemos en la próxima... dejen un comentario TwT**_


End file.
